1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a capacitor in a trench, and to a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of semiconductor fabrication technology, demands for memory devices were rapidly increased. A capacitor, which is used as a means for storing data, has capacitance, which varies depending on the area of electrodes, the distance between electrodes, and the dielectric constant of a dielectric film interposed between electrodes.
However, as a semiconductor device is highly integrated, there is a problem in that the area occupied by a capacitor-forming region in the semiconductor device is decreased, so that the electrode area of a capacitor becomes smaller, thereby decreasing the total capacitance of the capacitor.
Another problem is that a separate process is additionally required to solve the problem of the reduction in the capacitance of the capacitor, so that the total fabrication cost of a device is increased.